campaignmasterfandomcom-20200214-history
Vic Dracona
Vic Dracona is a character in Urban Shadows. Hailing from the city of Vancouver, Canada, Vic was a former lawyer turned full-time private investigator. His campaign against evil ultimately lead to his death, but he was resurrected as a spectre. Biography Vic was born Victor Texas Battle Dracona in 1966. In the late 1980s Vic acquired a law degree from the University of Ottawa, soon becoming an expert in criminal defense. In 1994 Vic married Margo Gaynes, the couple eventually having three children together: Nick Dracona, Rachel and Orin. In 1995 Vic got his Private Investigator license, allowing him to do investigations for his law firm that would help him get first hand knowledge if possible clients were guilty or not. In 1999 Vic's big break came, as his investigation into a notorious criminal the newspapers simply dubbed the Cannibal Rapist led to the infamous killer's arrest as well as setencing to a combined 125 years in prison. Vic wrote a book about the case entitled The Eyes of True Evil, which became a Canadian bestseller. Unfortunately while Vic led a happy career for several more years, he slowly turned to alcohol and other vices. In 2007 Vic encountered a case that haunts him to this day: the Black Fire murder. A body was found, charred beyond recognition, but investivation quickly made all evidence suggest the body shouldn't exist. Consumed trying to find an answer, Vic sacrified his marriage and his upscale loft to trying to understand what had happened. It wasn't until 2009, when Vic had moved from his loft to his warehouse home near the Stanley Park Aquarium that he'd nicknamed the Trader Trove, that he first encountered a supernatural being: a fairy who claimed to be named Ariel that he nicknamed 'Tinkerhell.' Through Tink (who became a squatter in Vic's home) Vic learned more about the supernatural world, specifically fantastical beings such as demons and fairies. Since 2009 Vic has been trying to solve the Black Fire murder, but had limited success. Despite this Vic has built up a vast network of contacts in the city, some dating back to his days as a lawyer. Additionally Vic has become quite the tinkerer, learning more about magical trinkets and how to use them for his own ends. In 2017 Vic committed suicide in an effort to kill Vancouver's vampire lord, having been convinced through his own madness that he was the dreaded Black Fire killer. Not content to move on after death, Vic returned after death, having gifted his remaining properties to Daniel. Personal Belongings * Magnum Revolver (Ghostly) * 'Midnight Mailman', Black Audi R8 Car (Currently Undergoing Magical Maintenance) * Scruffy Clothing, including an overcoat, a trenchcoat, fedora, suit, ill-fitting tie, and Sketcher shoes (all charred and ghostly) Workshop: Trader Trove Vic's workshop is an old warehouse and marine research station in Stanley Park, located on the waterfront but only avoiding being condemned due to Vic's legal know-how. The upstairs research area is where Vic sleeps, having converted the space into a decently furnished apartment, though it lacks a full bed and has instead a large layered mattress primarily made out of discarded foam. the location, nicknamed by Vic the Trader Trove, does house two fridges (one purely for sarsaparilla), a working stove and various improvised home electronics. The warehouse also has enough open space to park four vehicles in what used to be an aquarium tank space. The main features of the Trove as a workshop are the surveillance security system, workbench and trinket collection. The security and surveillance system makes it hard for the workshop's doors to be opened without resorting to brute force, and even in those instances there are enough hidden cameras sending data to hidden hard drives to make breaking in and escaping undetected and without video proof virtually impossible. Vic's workbench boasts many conventional tools as well as basic parts, enough to allow him to construct basic electronics and mundane objects with only specific required pieces (circuit boards, casings) being the issue. Vic's trinket collection, locked in a secure room, contains dozens of magical trinkets he's collected over the years, though his familiarity with them and how to use them can vary wildly. Additionally Vic's base supply of scrap materials is limited, as while he has a decent selection of screws and wires most of the larger pieces of material he's either unable to currently craft with or were used up turning the warehouse into the Trader Trove. Inventions * VKE (Vampires Kinda Exist) Meter ** Can detect vampires up to one hundred meters away, if used to directly scan a person will say 'green' if not a vampire and 'red' if a vampire ** Currently Possessed by Miranda Moves Spectre * Manifest: Regular people can’t sense or interact with you unless you manifest. You manifest by spending a few quiet moments concentrating and choosing 2: ** You can be heard ** You can be seen ** You can touch and be touched by the physical world ** You may mark corruption to instead choose 1 or all 3 * Won’t Be Ignored: ** When you get in the way of someone, treat your roll as a 10+ without rolling ** If you distract an NPC, roll with Spirit instead of Mind * Phantasm: Take +1 Spirit (max +3) * Ghost Town: When you hit the streets with ghosts, take +1 ongoing to dealing with them. Veteran * The Best Laid Plans: When Vic makes a plan, roll Mind. 10+, hold 3; 7-9, hold 2; Miss, hold 1 and plan will fail at the worst possible moment. ** Add +1 to someone's roll (choose after rolling) ** Dismiss all harm someone suffers from a single attack ** Ensure your people have the exact gear you need on hand Revenant * Is That Gasoline I Smell?: When Vic wants to find the stuff needed to take a place down, roll with Blood. On a hit, he finds what he needs. On a 10+, everything's all set and he can light the fuse right away. On a miss, his search leaves him and/or his allies vulnerable and/or exposed. Corruption * Siphon: Mark corruption to reach into someone's body, deal 2 harm (AP) and heal 1 harm to your corpus. * Telekinesis: Manipulate small objects at will, mark corruption to move objects the size of a car. * Possession: Mark corruption to take control of a weak-willed NPC and control their actions for a short while. * Did I Catch You Fuckers at a Bad Time?: Mark corruption to arrive at a scene. Mark additional corruption to bring someone with you. Stats Factions * Mortality: -1 * Night: 2 * Power: 0 * Wild: 1 Abilities * Blood: 2 * Heart: 1 * Mind: 0 * Spirit: 2 Progress * Faction Marks: 2 ** Mortality: - ** Night: X ** Power: X ** Wild: X * Advancements: 5 ** +1 Blood (max +3) ** +1 Mind (max +3) ** A new Spectre move ** A move from another Archetype ** A move from another Archetype * Current Corruption: 0 * Corruption Advances: 4 ** Take a corruption move ** Take a corruption move ** Take a corruption move ** Take a corruption move from another Archetype Debts Owed to Vic * Daniel: 1 ** Daniel owes Vic for mentoring him in the ways of paranormal investigation, seeing him a bit like the son he already has but can't get to answer the phone * Miranda: 1 ** Vic build Miranda the VKE Meter and has been helping her investigate the local vampires * Frederick Winklebaum: 2 ** Winklebaum, a CSIS agent, was recently aided by Vic while investigating vampires, supplying him with some key information to help track down local leaders * Bobby the Werewolf: 1 ** Bobby the one legged werewolf owes Vic for protecting him from vampires Vic Owes * Daniel: 3 ** Vic owes Daniel for keeping secrets * Murphy: 2 ** Vic owes Murphy for repeatedly saving him when he makes a situation escalate, effectively and repeatedly pulling his ass out of the fire * Miranda: 1 ** Vic owes Miranda for helping him out * Jimmy the Lock: 1 ** Vic owes Jimmy for helping him break into a vampire compound which had what Vic thought was an uncrackable lock * Emir the Wizard: 1 ** Vic owes Emir for helping Vic fix up the Midnight Mailman after a battle with the No Limit Soldiers * Frederick Winklebaum: 1 ** Winklebaum, a CSIS agent, was recently aided by Vic while investigating vampires, supplying him with some key information to help track down local leaders * Spooksy the Ghost Bully: 1 ** Spooksy, a ghost who loves to torment mortals, helped Vic torment Daniel's professor to make sure Daniel's exam would be cancelled. * Isadora 'Izzy' Morales: 1 ** Izzy, a recently suspended VPD cop, has agreed to help Vic look into the kidnapping of Frederick and the drugs being moved through the shipyards. People Vic Has Killed * 2 Vampires in the Wharf Explosion * 2 Vampires in Mattis's car explosion * Vic himself in Mattis's car explosion * Terry and Friend, Hunters, crushed by a car and drained of life * Calvin and Hobbes, vampire drug dealers, impaled by a car and drained of life * Unknown number of Court of Blossoms dryads destroyed in explosion (2 confirmed killed before explosion) Category:Player Characters Category:Urban Shadows Characters Category:Urban Shadows